yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Academia Disk
The Academia Disk is a Duel Disk given to students at Duel Academy (Duel Academia in the Japanese version), ''shown in the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! GX|''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX]] series. Characteristics Aside from the obligatory alternate folding feature, and a cosmetic refit, this Disk functions identically to the KC mass production Disk. The shift from standby to active mode of this version of the Duel Disk is much less pronounced than the KC mass production variant, only requiring the top section of the card platform to extend. An updated version of the Academia Disk has the color of the user's dorm on it. In season four, the students use these new Duel Disks. Unlike previous models, there is no sound effect when cards are placed on the Duel Disk to signify that the Duel Disk recognizes and activates a specific card. However, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time, there was actually a sound effect when Jaden places a card on his Duel Disk. recognition/activation sound effect used in the original series.]] Academy Disk V2 Slifer Red.png |Slifer Red Academia Disk Academy Disk V2 Ra Yellow.png |Ra Yellow Academia Disk Academy Disk V2 Obelisk Blue BETTER.jpg |Obelisk Blue Academia Disk History checks what card her Tag-Team Duel partner Bastion Misawa has Set.]] Duel Academy students originally used the KC mass production Disk, before this one was introduced. In the final season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, color variations were released. Students got red, yellow or blue disks depending on the color of their dormitory. Other variations of the Academia Disk exist, such as those used by Amnael and Adrian Gecko. Duelists in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's often use Duel Disks that resemble the Academia Disk, but they come in different color combinations. with an Academia Disk.]] In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga, the Academia Disk is shown to have a further function. The central "gem" functions as a screen that a Duelist can use to check cards Set by partners in Tag-Team Duels , as well as to check cards in the Graveyard of their partners and opponents. In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga, the Academia Disk is shown being used by individuals not related to the Academia, implying that it was a standard replacement for the Battle City model. Real world As with the KC mass production Disk and Chaos Duel Disk, Mattel made replicas of the Academia Disk. They fixed one of the main problems of the Disks by resizing the Zones to fit cards with protective sleeves. However, it can only hold 40 cards with sleeves. Many of the other problems remained, including: * No place for banished cards and the Fusion Deck. * Straps are one size only. This was a major problem for players who were bulky in the wrist region and used the Academia Disk in order to save space and not use a table or for fans who wished to use the disk as part of a cosplay outfit. * The Life Point counter is still limited to 9990. * Owners of the Academia Disk accounted that between different Academia Disk that there was a variance of 34 - 40 cards held within the Deck Zone. This Duel Disk is the first one that is identical to its anime counterpart. Although the main flaw with the Duel Disk was addressed in the new Academia Disk, many of the major flaws still remained unaddressable. Although the Duel Disks are perceived as "toys", few use the Academia Disk in place of taking up space on a table. Along with the release of the Academia, Mattel produced a specialized carrying pack for the new disks, although none have been used or seen in stores. Due to past sales of the Academia Disk and the limited popularity with the toy as a dueling medium, Mattel discontinued the production of the Academia Disk several months after its release. A Slifer Red Academia Disk was released in Japan in November 23, 2007, retailing at ¥5985 (¥5700 excluding tax).konami.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! Academia Disk Osiris Red Also included with the product were 100 card sleeves, a card case, three Booster Packs: Tactical Evolution, Gladiator's Assault and Phantom Darkness and five promotional cards: "Elemental Hero Prisma", "Card Ejector", "Hidden Armory", "Assault Armor" and "Evil Blast". Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, the player can unlock the red disk, if the player win Tag Tournament Mode one time. The player can unlock the yellow disk, by winning ten single duels. The player can unlock the blue disk, if the player participated in the Japanese WC Tournament. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, the player can unlock the red Academia Disk by winning the level 1 tournament, the yellow one by clearing the Tag tournament and the blue one by winning ten Wi-Fi Duels. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, the player can purchase this Duel Disk in red, yellow or blue from Chihiro for 5 Star Chips. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus the player can purchase the Red Academia Disk from Kazuhiro for 5 Star Chips. RedAcademyDisk-F-DuelDisks-WC08.jpg | Female Player (WC08) Red academia disk. YellowAcademyDisk-F-DuelDisks-WC08.jpg | Female Player (WC08) Yellow academia disk. BlueAcademyDisk-F-DuelDisks-WC08.jpg | Female Player (WC08) Blue academia disk. RedAcademyDisk-M-DuelDisks-WC08.jpg | Male Player (WC08) Red academia disk. YellowAcademyDisk-M-DuelDisks-WC08.jpg | Male Player (WC08) Yellow academia disk. BlueAcademyDisk-M-DuelDisks-WC08.jpg | Male Player (WC08) Blue academia disk. AcademyDisk-F-DuelDisks-WC08.jpg | Female Player (WC08) academia disk. AcademyDisk-M-DuelDisks-WC08.jpg | Male Player (WC08) academia disk. References Category:Duel Disks